<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times Peter Parker Freaked Out and One Time He Didn't by Mercy_Rhyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603900">Five Times Peter Parker Freaked Out and One Time He Didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne'>Mercy_Rhyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Sides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit is the only one I couldn't manage to fit into this so... rip him lmao, Food mention, I tried tho, Mentions of Violence, Peter is the sweetest he needs to be protected, Sanders Sides is an established series in this universe, also Remus being Remus, two mentions of gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the same team as a former Vine-star was exciting enough. Meeting his Sides... was on a whole other level</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Sides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Times Peter Parker Freaked Out and One Time He Didn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: a tiny bit of fighting (in part 2), food mention (part 3), Remus makes an appearance, and there's two mentions of gory solutions to an issue (part 5)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)</p>
<p>On the first day of his time at the compound, Thomas somehow found himself in the common area of the place, talking to none other than Tony Stark, trying to introduce him to the whole being-an-Avenger thing, as well as himself. It was still a weird realisation to Thomas that he was an actual Avenger. Sort of; he still had some stuff to learn, since he wasn’t <em> really </em>into the hero business yet - he was mostly here because SHIELD found out about him somehow. Especially his sides had caught their attention. But I mean… he was here! How crazy was that? </p>
<p>During their conversation, a kid walked in, probably no older than sixteen or seventeen. He was looking down at his phone, still listening to music as he walked in. “Mister Stark, I saw you-” He stopped abruptly when he looked up, quickly spotting Thomas on the couch. “Oh my God, you’re Thomas Sanders,” the teen gushed with wide eyes, “what- what are… why are you here?”</p>
<p>“He’s the new recruit,” Tony explained, turning to the teen with a minute smile. “I told you about that right?”</p>
<p>The kid looked at Tony for a moment, before turning back to Thomas as he carefully got closer. “Wait, for real? That’s awesome!” he grinned. “I- I’m Peter, by the way. Parker.”</p>
<p>He quickly made his way over to where Thomas was sat, so he could shake his hand. “Nice to meet you,” Thomas smiled as he shook Peter’s hand. He seemed like a sweet enough kid, but Thomas couldn’t help but wonder why he was here. He was way too young to be a part of the Avengers, right?</p>
<p>“Yeah- yeah, you too,” Peter stammered slightly. “This is insane! I love your vines and- and your videos. I didn’t know you were… you know… a hero, I guess. That’s awesome!”</p>
<p>Thomas chuckled at Peter’s excitement, giving him another smile. “Thanks,” he said softly. “I’m not really a hero, though. It’s more… I was contacted by SHIELD a while back and… I’m here now.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded. Thomas didn't have to elaborate this any more. The teen understood well enough that one did not usually say no to SHIELD. You could try, but they… they had their ways. </p>
<p>“No way, that’s crazy,” he grinned as he leaned against the armrest of the couch perpendicular to the one Thomas was sat on. “But like do you have any powers?” Almost as soon as he asked the question, he realised just how invasive and weird it might be to ask and he didn’t want Thomas to think that he was one of <em> those </em>annoying people who didn’t get the concept of privacy because he wasn’t. He was just curious. “I mean- you don’t… you don’t have to answer that, actually. If you don’t wanna. That’s fine, it- it’s just cause… you know… you’re here, and…”</p>
<p>“No, no, that’s fine,” Thomas reassured him with a kind smile, “I don’t mind. I personally don’t have any powers, but…” He hesitated slightly as he thought about how to explain that <em> he </em> didn’t have powers, but that some parts of his personality <em> did </em>. Maybe this kid would understand, if he really knew his videos like he said, but… it was still tricky. “There’s these… parts of me, my personality, and they… they do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprise. But mostly confusion. “Like your sides?” he asked, half afraid to be ridiculed for even making this suggestion, but to his shock, Thomas gave a confirming nod. “No way, they’re real? I thought that was all you acting, I had no idea that they’re… well… you know. Real.”</p>
<p>“Very little do,” the other said, “we try to keep it like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I get that. I can keep a secret.”</p>
<p>Next to Thomas, Tony hummed softly. “I wouldn’t trust him,” he commented with a light tease to his tone. It was clear he didn’t <em> completely </em> mean it - his Spider-Man identity was still a secret to most people, after all - but that was more an exception than a rule; there were more than enough secrets that Peter Parker could <em> not </em>keep to himself. </p>
<p>“No, no, I can,” the teen defended, shooting a quick glance at Tony, who returned his look with a big grin - idiot. “Don’t listen to him. I can do that.”</p>
<p>Thomas looked between the two of them with a smile. It was clear that the two of them knew each other quite well, and they were close. They could easily have a full conversation with just a few looks. And Thomas was convinced that was exactly what was happening throughout these past few moments.</p>
<p>“Of course,” the YouTuber finally said. “I trust you.”</p>
<p>Did Thomas Sanders just say he <em> trusted </em>him? Holy shit. Ned was going to lose his mind if he heard about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(2)</p>
<p>It was a bit after Peter had met Thomas and learned about the existence of his sides. He had even met said sides on a few occasions. And while he still could not believe that it was <em> real </em> , he had gotten better at keeping his cool around them. Most of the time, anyways. It was still too weird to believe. And that was coming from <em> Spider-Man.  </em></p>
<p>This one particular time, the teen would spend the weekend at the compound - there was an important mission coming up and he was needed. For Roman and Logan, it would be their first mission. The other sides would sit this one out. They’d have a chance later, but there were only a few people needed for this mission, and it didn’t seem wise to immediately throw six new members into this. So it was the two of them, Thor, Tony, Steve and Peter who would take on the HYDRA base they had located.  </p>
<p>For Roman and Logan, this was the first time they’d actually be so far away from Thomas. And while they knew it was possible for them to be away from him, it was still a gamble, and they weren’t sure how things would work out. Luckily, the team had taken this into account, and they knew that it was a possibility that they had to put in a little extra effort to make up for the sides missing, but they were willing to handle that if they had to. But preferably, it wouldn’t come to that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team got on the quinjet and took off, heading in the direction of the base. It felt weird, being so far away from Thomas and from the other sides, but as they went on, things seemed to be fairly alright. Roman tested his powers every now and then by trying to create a few objects, wanting to make sure that they still worked, even away from Thomas. And the fact that they did, was a huge reassurance, if anything. </p>
<p>Finally, they arrived at the scene, landing a bit away from the base itself, to be as discreet as they could - though honestly, this was HYDRA they were talking about; they probably knew they were coming. But even then, it was best to take precautions. </p>
<p>“Okay team, we’re here,” Tony announced as they landed. “You ready?” He asked, mostly aiming his question towards the two sides, as this was their first big mission. For the others, this was pretty much another weekend trip into villain-town. </p>
<p>“I was born ready,” Roman said with a smile, using his abilities to create thing to change into his suit last minute. The suit resembled his regular outfit, except there were less places where he could get caught on other things or grabbed. He also added a red and gold eye mask, as well as a hood connected to his suit, white with a rim of gold. He had to be dramatic somehow, and Virgil would not allow him to use a cape, for safety reasons. So this was a compromise. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Logan answered, giving Roman a slight look. “As ready as I can be.” He picked up the visor that would replace his glasses while on the mission. Much like Roman, his suit still followed the colour scheme of the clothing he usually wore, which was something that felt most comfortable to him. It was made from kevlar with some copper woven into it to compliment his powers of energy and electricity manipulation. </p>
<p>“Good,” Tony nodded, not quite meeting Logan’s eyes as he pointed at the logical side. “We’ll need you. Main base is protected with an energy shield. We’ve got to get you there to take care of it.”</p>
<p>Logan nodded, finally switching his glasses with his visors - there was no way he’d wear his glasses in a battle. Sure, they couldn’t do any permanent damage to him if they would break, but they could still break, which was less than ideal in a fight. And besides, the visors had some additional advantages. Like pointing out places, objects, people, anything with a heightened energy level that he could use to his advantage. Glasses couldn’t do that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was decided that Logan, Thor and Steve would focus on getting to the main base, so Logan could take down the energy shield. Meanwhile, Roman, Tony and Peter would take out the remaining HYDRA agents as much as they could, making sure the others wouldn’t get hurt. When the shield was down, they would make sure to get inside the base, get what they needed, and dismantle the base as much as they could. Preferably without getting themselves killed.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go,” Steve said, moving to exit the quinjet. </p>
<p>Roman nodded and followed the others out of the jet, getting ready for the first actual Avengers fight he’d ever be a part of. </p>
<p>Tony took off first, filling the others in on what he could see from the skies. Peter took up a position high up. Meanwhile, the others on the ground split up themselves, preparing themselves. </p>
<p>“<em> I hope you’re ready </em> ,” Tony’s voice sounded in the others’ earpieces. “ <em> Looks like the welcome commitee’s coming our way. </em>” </p>
<p>Roman nodded, conjuring up his trusted sword and a shield, making his way in the direction of the base. If there were any of those HYDRA-bastards coming his way, he’d be more than prepared for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight went on for a little while, with the group trying to get a little closer to base every moment. And things were going quite well. Until, at some point, Roman found himself nearly surrounded by HYDRA agents. He could hold off their guns with his shield and their knives with his sword, but there were too many of them for him to be able to do anything other than defending himself.</p>
<p>Just then, the side saw a flash of bright red above him. “If anyone’s got some time,” he called out, taking yet another step back. “A little help would be appreciated.”</p>
<p>“What?” Peter halted in his swing to look at the scene below him, giving himself fairly little time to think. “On it.”</p>
<p>He webbed up two of Roman’s ambushers and swung himself closer to a third, kicking them away from the side. As the remaining agents tried to see what was attacking them, Roman managed to knock out one of them, and he got caught up in a fight with the other, disarming them quite quickly with his shield and knocking them out. Peter managed to web up the last ones. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Charlotte,” Roman said, shooting a smile at the teen dropping to the ground next to him. </p>
<p>Peter looked up at the side, his brain freezing for a moment when he realised that Roman just gave him a nickname. Holy shit, this had to be one of the coolest things ever. </p>
<p>“Oh- yeah, of course,” he said, giving Roman a wide smile in return - even though it was barely visible through his mask. “That’s- that’s what we do, right?”</p>
<p>He tried to do his best to keep his focus, but secretly - or maybe not so secretly - he was freaking out. It was hard to believe that this thing was <em> real </em>. He’d seen the Sanders Sides episodes often enough, and while he’d mostly gotten used to being around the sides, getting a nickname, was on an entirely new level. What could he say? He was a giant fan boy. </p>
<p>Before Roman could say anything, though, Logan’s voice sounded in their ears. “<em> The energy shield’s down, </em> ” he called out, “ <em> we’re going inside. </em>”</p>
<p>“<em> We’ll be right with you </em>,” Tony responded, already making his way in the direction of the base. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter looked up, suddenly remembering the gravity of their current situation and rushed to join the others. But his mind still wasn’t completely where it was supposed to be, and as he swung in the direction of the base, he was still thinking about how fucking Roman Sanders gave him an <em>actual</em> nickname. It was such a dumb thing to freak out about, but he couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>At some point in his journey, he almost missed one of HYDRA’s agents pointing a gun in his direction. Even with his spider sense going off like crazy, he just barely managed to dodge a projectile fired at him. Before they could fire again, Tony flew up to him, knocking the agent out with a perfectly aimed repulsor blast.</p>
<p>“Keep your head in the game, kid,” he called out as he took off again, approaching the base. </p>
<p><em> “Yeah, Pete,” </em> Roman responded, overhearing the brief exchange, <em> “you gotta get’cha, get’cha head in the game.” </em></p>
<p>Peter let out a soft laugh, obviously recognizing the reference quite easily. Much to Roman's content, of course. </p>
<p>Tony landed in front of the base, joining the rest of their team. Peter and Roman followed not long after. Iron man spared a glance at the creative side as he joined up with the rest of the team. “Not helping, Princey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(3)</p>
<p>Peter walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. As soon as he stepped inside, he was met with what had to be one of the best smells ever - though to be fair, there wasn’t <em> that </em> much competition, not with May’s cooking, but… that’s irrelevant, the smell was still amazing. It just… smelled great. </p>
<p>Patton was busy cooking something, while humming a song under his breath. And while he looked up for a brief moment when Peter came in, it was as if he didn’t even notice the other coming in. And if he did, he didn't show it.</p>
<p>“That smells great,” Peter complimented as he opened the fridge, casually glancing over at Patton to get a glimpse of what he was cooking. “What are you making?”</p>
<p>Patton looked up, half confused at the fact there was another human being in the room with him. When he saw that it was Peter, he relaxed pretty much immediately and gave the teen a broad smile. “Why thank you,” he beamed, “I’m just making some pasta. Do you want some?”</p>
<p>Even though Peter would actually really love to try - it smelled amazing, after all, he shook his head. Patton had already started, and he had not taken him to account, so he would probably just be annoying. And Patton was probably asking out of politeness more than anything anyways, cause he was just too sweet like that. “Oh, eh- no, thanks,” he said politely, “I wouldn’t want to be in the way, and-”</p>
<p>“You won’t be, though!” Patton reassured him gently. “I usualy make way too much anyways, so there’s more than enough if you want something!”</p>
<p>Now, Peter… really couldn’t say no to that. I mean, if there would be enough anyways… How could he refuse? </p>
<p>“Well, if you’re sure,” he said softly, closing the fridge door again. </p>
<p>“Of course I am!” the side grinned as he stirred the sauce some more. “It should be just a few more minutes.” He looked around, trying to locate something he needed for the sauce, only to find out that he didn’t have it with him. “Oh, could you hand me the cumin, kiddo?” he asked, nodding to one of the cabinets behind Peter. </p>
<p>The teen nodded, but despite that, it took him a few seconds to register the request. Because the only thing going through his mind in that specific moment was that <em> holy shit Patton just called him kiddo </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of all the things to freak out about, this one might be the dumbest yet, but he just couldn’t help it. It was just… this was <em> Patton </em>. And yeah, he called pretty much everyone he knew kiddo and it wasn’t really anything special cause he used it all the time, but holy shit he called Peter kiddo, this might be the best day of his life.</p>
<p>Oh- right… cumin.</p>
<p>“What? Oh- eh, yeah,” he stammered, looking around to locate the cumin, even though his brain was still freaking out about the fact that Patton really called him kiddo and that this was actually happening. </p>
<p>He opened the cabinet Patton had gestured at, located the spice rather quickly and immediately grabbed it, holding it out to Patton. “Here- here you go,” he said softly, barely able to get his voice to work. </p>
<p>The moral side didn’t seem to notice that, though, and grabbed the spice, thanking Peter with that unbelievably sweet smile that he did so well. Meanwhile, the young hero just found himself wondering how this was… real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(4)</p>
<p>One day, not much later, Peter was working on his homework in the common rooms in the compound. He had to finish these assignments, but there were important meetings here too that he could not miss out on. Not again. So he’d have to cram working on his homework in between those meetings and other responsibilities. It wasn’t ideal but hey, it was what he’d signed up for when he agreed to join the team for real. He knew that this would happen and he’d accepted it, so there wasn’t much for him to do other than his homework. </p>
<p>Peter was listening to some music as he did so - something he always found helped him concentrate better on his work - humming along here and there. He was so caught up in this that he didn’t even notice anyone coming in. It was only when he noticed the presence of someone behind him, that he became aware of the fact that there was someone in the room that wasn’t him. </p>
<p>Carefully, the teen looked up to see none other than Logan (the Sanders one) looking over his shoulder, at the book in front of Peter, barely even noticing the kid had stopped what he was doing to look at the person - side - behind him. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, as he realised with a small start that Peter was looking at him now, “I’m sorry, I was just… curious to see what you were working on.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” the teen responded with a smile. “It’s just homework. Maths, nothing too big, really.”</p>
<p>In all honesty, Peter would rather be doing anything else. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the subject itself - it was fine, honestly. But the homework was just… repetitive. It was just a bunch of formulas he had to use in a few assignments, and he <em> got </em>it. He knew how it worked, but he had to finish his homework regardless because that’s just what he had to do. School really was like that, unfortunately. </p>
<p>“Bone mass density?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Peter nodded, “it’s mostly Beer’s law-” He paused slightly to glance at Logan, trying to see if he knew about it. To his relief, Logan nodded in understanding, scanning the pages in front of them. “- applied to a more specific scenario, it’s not too difficult once you’ve gotten the hang of it.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Logan said with a nod, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. And maybe it really was to him, who’s to say? I’m just the author, I don’t know anything about math, so I honestly don’t know.  “Would you mind if I sat down?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not!” Peter moved his stuff to the side a little, so Logan would have some more space. “I’m nearly done with this anyways, just a few more assignments.”</p>
<p>Logan sat down on the chair next to Peter, still looking at the pages on the table. One of the things he liked about being here was that there were more people he could converse with on a… higher level. The other sides were fine to talk to about regular issues, that wasn’t the problem, but they didn’t really understand sciences, or maths, or… anything of the kind. He was always explaining things to them, and even then he doubted that they’d got it. But here, there were people like Peter, Tony and Bruce, who he could actually talk to about anything science, knowing that they’d <em> understand. </em>That was just… a really nice change of pace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Peter finished his homework, the two of them chatted about… stuff. Mostly related to the homework and anything science that was related to that, and even a little bit more outside of that. Soon enough, Peter had finished, but the duo still continued talking, soon enough evolving into a conversation about space - something which both of them seemed to be <em> really </em> passionate about. Even after everything that happened the last - and only - time he went to space, Peter was utterly fascinated by it. He couldn’t help but wonder about it. And would would blame him? It was so interesting. So much that was out there, and they barely even knew any of that. There was so much they didn’t know about or understand. How could one <em> not </em>be fascinated by that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, nerd alert, am I right?” Roman scoffed with a good natured smile at the two as he walked past. “Good on you on finding a friend, Doctor Wiseman.”</p>
<p>He grinned and gave them a wink, coming to a halt on the other side of the table leaning his hands on the chair in front of him. “Anyways,” he continued, “if you two have finished your nerd talk, Mister American Dream needs us right now. Something about an important meeting.”</p>
<p>The two nodded, Peter immediately starting to pack up his things. “Oh, yeah, sure. I’ll be right there, just gotta get rid of this first.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let him know,” Roman said before sinking out with half a wave. Thomas was probably there in the meeting room, so he chose to take the easy way there, instead of <em>walking</em>. Because, you know… laziness, I guess.</p>
<p>As he was gathering his notebooks, Peter noticed that Logan seemed to linger. Though he was covering up for this by pretending to fix his tie.</p>
<p>“I must say,” Logan finally spoke as  they made to leave. “I- enjoyed this… conversation. I can’t say I often can hold a conversation of this… level.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled softly, still having issues believing that he had this conversation with none other than <em> Logan Sanders </em>. How was this happening?</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the teen responded with a slight stammer. “I enjoyed it. It’s nice, talking to you.”</p>
<p>Logan was easily one of the smartest people here, along with Tony and Bruce - and, if you counted them, Shuri and T’Challa. He could easily compete with them, and that was quite something, seeing as they were some of the smartest people alive. He just had an interest in pretty much anything, and Peter was sure that, had he been a human, he’d been renowned for his intellect. He’d be up there with all of them. And talking to him was amazing. A really welcome change of pace. </p>
<p>Peter noticed that Logan managed a careful smile. Something that honestly surprised him a little bit, seeing as Logan wasn’t quite the guy to… emote much. But it was sweet enough.</p>
<p>There was a bit more of careful conversation between the two, but they soon parted ways so Peter could drop his books off at his room before going to the meeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(5)</p>
<p>One, quite fateful day, Peter was sat in the living room, caught up in a phone call with Ned that must have gone on for at least an hour. It started out as just some chit chat, asking a few questions about the Avengers, and more chit chat. Somewhere in all that chaos, they started talking about homework, which quickly led up to what happened at school which then again led to Flash and all the shit he’d pulled lately. Which turned into a bit more of a rant than either of them had intended when the topic came up. The conversation also went on for longer than either of them had intended when they started the call. Eventually, Ned had to leave. They still had a live outside of this call, after all. But even after they’d decided to end the call, it too them a while to end the call.</p>
<p>“That Flash guy you mentioned earlier? He sounds like a dick,” Remus said as soon as Peter ended the phone call. Despite the teen having realised that the side was there, hanging around in the living area, he tensed up slightly. Remus wasn’t exactly meant to hear <em>that</em>, no one was, honestly. And he knew that there was a risk with having a phone call like that in a common area. Especially with metaphysical beings that could pop in and out any time they pleased. But he still hoped that they would have the courtesy to… not do that. But then again, this was Remus they were talking about. He probably didn’t have any courtesy to begin with.</p>
<p>Despite that, Peter didn’t find it in him to tell Remus that that was private. Mostly because he knew who he was talking to, and while the side wasn’t a bad guy by any means he doubted that Remus cared about privacy. He didn't seem to care when it came to himself, anyways. So… that probably meant something.</p>
<p>“You know what you should do?” the side asked, sitting down on the couch next to Peter, leaning his right elbow on the backrest.</p>
<p>Cautious of what was to follow, Peter looked up at the side. He knew better than to listen to Remus too much. After all, his contributions never tended to be… useful, to say the least. But still, there was a little part of him that <em> hoped </em> this would be an exception. And there was also another part of him, called a spider sense, that <em> knew </em>it wouldn’t, as was trying its best to warn Peter, but before he could even do anything about it-</p>
<p>“Cut it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter blinked, taking a second to think about this statement and what it meant. “What?”</p>
<p>“Or you can rip it off, that works as well,” the side continued, not even bothered by the teen’s confusion. “Better, I’d argue. And shove it down his throat.”</p>
<p>While a comment like this was in no way unexpected, the mere thought of doing… <em>that</em>, was absolutely horrifying. Of course, Peter just had to picture it, and it was… not something he <em> wanted </em>to picture. Ever. </p>
<p>“What? No!” he exclaimed, involuntarily flinching away from Remus. “I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t do that, that’s- no.”</p>
<p>“Not your style?" Remus concluded. "That's okay! How about you bite off his head, like a true spider? You guys aren't exactly mating, but desperate times..." </p>
<p>Peter shook his head, mentally cringing at the thought. That was probably even <em> worse </em>than the first one. Nothing personal but… no. Definitely no. That was an image he'd never get rid of. As much as he wanted to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for Peter, the door opened before Remus could continue talking. The images of… what Remus had suggested, were very fresh in his mind and it was gross enough as it was. He didn’t want any <em> more </em> to add to that. </p>
<p>In the door opening, stood Roman, eyes locking on Peter immediately, before drifting to his twin. “Remus,” he spoke slowly, dragging out every syllable, “what did we say about bothering the nice, innocent kid?” It sounded almost like he was talking to a kid. Which in a way, he was. Remus tended to act just like a toddler from time to time. ‘Time to time’ meaning most of the time, obviously. </p>
<p>As a form of response, Remus just pouted, giving Roman an annoyed look. “I’m just helping out!”</p>
<p>“Strangely enough, I doubt that.” Roman raised an eyebrow in silent conversation. All Remus did in response was huff and sit up. Peter in the meantime had reached for his headphones, just wanting to listen to some music to distract himself from- well, from this honestly. </p>
<p>“If you change your mind… let me know,” Remus said with a wink at Peter, before sinking out. Albeit with reluctance, and a glare aimed at his brother. He was anything but content, but he also knew better than to make a scene right here. </p>
<p>As soon as Remus was gone, Roman let out a breath and sat down on the couch. “I’m sorry about him,” he sighed. “He’s… the problem child of the family.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, giving Roman a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it,” he just responded with a shake of his head. It wasn’t as if it was Roman’s fault, after all. “It’s good.”</p>
<p>Roman hummed softly. "If you ever need <em> actual </em> help, with whatever you're dealing with, you can come to me, alright?"</p>
<p>He looked at Peter, who smiled and gave another nod in response. "Yeah- of course," he said, knowing that it was unlikely he'd ever do that, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. "Thanks."</p>
<p>The creative side smiled and moved to get up, ruffling Peter's hair slightly. "Of course, kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I) </p>
<p>Peter was hurriedly called to the compound to discuss some important Avengers-business. Even with the homework he still had to do before next week, he obviously couldn’t skip this. It sounded quite urgent, at least. So, obviously, he decided to bring his homework to the compound, so he could work on it when they weren’t too busy discussing aforementioned important business. </p>
<p>Currently, they had finished a meeting, and it seemed that things would calm down for at least the time being, so he had the time to work on his homework. The teen had gathered his books and headed towards the dinner table in the common area of the compound. </p>
<p>When he walked in, Peter saw Virgil sitting at the table, reading something on his phone with his headphones on. The teenager hesitated for a moment or two - mostly since he hadn’t spoken to Virgil as much as the others, and he didn’t want to mess anything up. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he said softly as he walked closer, having decided that he had to do it sooner or later anyways. “Would you- is it okay if I sit here?” </p>
<p>Virgil looked up, startled at the teen’s sudden appearance. He was seemingly so caught up in whatever he was reading, that he hadn't noticed him. “What? I mean- yeah, yeah, of course,” he nodded, having to take a while to process the question. “I can… go, if that’s… easier.”</p>
<p>“No, no, that’s okay!” Peter stammered. “I- I mean- if you really wanna you can, but I just- I thought it would be nice, you know? I know you don’t like noises, a- and they can get pretty bad for me too, with my senses and all, right? So it’s just… it’s nice to kinda chill. And we haven’t really hung out before either so… unless you don’t want to, of course, that’s fine too!”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I- that’s cool, I just… never mind,” he shook his head, giving Peter a slight smile. In reality, he had sort of kept his distance, having convinced himself that the teen wouldn’t like him. Mostly because he wasn’t as upbeat and excitable as the others - or at least… Patton and Roman - and Peter seemed just fine around them. Virgil was more… not that. Sitting in relative silence was much nicer to him than… actually doing something. And on top of that, he really didn’t feel like he belonged here, in the compound especially. Sure, the Avengers seemed really cool and all, there was nothing wrong with that. But it was more that the others all seemed to fit in so much more than he did. He just felt… not that. But hey, that was the story of his life, right? Not fitting in anywhere? He could handle it. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, he sat with Peter for a while, mostly in silence, but they chatted a bit. Virgil was a little bit hesitant still, but the kid was really nice and didn’t seem to mind his silence. And it seemed that he actually liked Virgil’s presence and their conversations - probably a surprise to no one but Anxiety himself - since he stayed around even when he had finished his homework. And it was actually… nice. Virgil hadn’t spoken to many of the Avengers, and talking to Peter was surprisingly enjoyable. He was so sweet and considerate, and Virgil could definitely see why the others liked him to much. Honestly… he could get used to this.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>